


This Time Around

by yougavemeahome (emzedragon)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emzedragon/pseuds/yougavemeahome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So I guess…” Tony cleared his throat, finally looking Steve in the eye. “I guess I was reading this right after all.”</i>
</p><p>Now that the Avengers are back together, Steve is working up the courage to admit to something he's felt for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/gifts).



> This is my (very, very, very late, because I'm an awful person) gift to sara_holmes for the December 2014 SteveTonyFest. I can't believe it took me this long to finish, but I wanted to write something to hopefully make her feel happy, so this is basically all fluff and warm fuzzies, which to be honest, should be self-evident just because it's set in the Avengers Assemble universe. I hope you enjoy!

Tony lay awake in his wonderful, soft, completely useless bed in Stark Tower. Today had been crazy. He still ached all over – having his heart stop tended to do that. But he barely even noticed. Like it used to be, his mind was fixed on a single, irritating subject.

Being away from Steve so long had made him forget how the soldier made him feel. Just how much he felt was part of it, but the particular… emotions as well. The few hours he thought Steve was dead were some of the worst of his life. And it wasn’t just that that he was worried about. He could admit that sometimes, he charged ahead, and his arrogance in his own abilities got the better of him, but he didn’t usually just abandon his teammates like that. It was just… seeing two bio signatures, when he’d only expected one… his mind had centered in on that too fast to remember anything else. And that was bad – what if he hadn’t been able to take out MODOK in time? Or what if he’d been so angry on Cap’s behalf that he’d taken down what he thought was the Red Skull? Point was, he needed to get his feelings under control.

He twisted under the covers onto his other side, trying to get into a position that would quiet his brain. He needed enough sleep if he was going to be able to deal with being the leader of the Avengers. Especially if they were all going to be living together again.

Tony flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. That’s right – they were all living under the same roof again. Steve, too. He’d missed having Steve nearby, being able to see him every day. But now he would have him around as a distraction constantly, not just whenever he got bored and asked JARVIS to find him, which was distraction enough. And he would see Steve in the morning again, and in the evening, right before he went to bed, and Steve might want to start up their training sessions again…

Obviously he wasn’t going to get to sleep tonight, not at this rate. Tony flung off the covers and got out of bed. He tugged on a pair of ratty sneakers and an old t-shirt, and blearily navigated his way through the halls of the tower to the common room. JARVIS, his beautiful creation, had already started a pot of coffee, and he was just pouring a mug when Steve and Sam entered the room, each holding a towel and wearing sweat-drenched clothes.

So. Clearly Steve had found himself a new training partner. That was fine.

They were talking in low voices about something – Tony thought he caught “sorry” and “today” and “what you said”, but he couldn’t be sure – but Steve stopped and smiled when he saw Tony standing there. And really, no one can resist it when Captain America smiles like that at you. No one. Tony doesn’t care how much of a grouch you are. It’s a scientific fact, and he knows this, because he’s been observing Steve for years. (And he won’t admit it, but he has a tally hidden away on one of JARVIS’s databases of how many times Steve smiles like that at different people. And he definitely doesn’t care that much, but Steve smiles like that at him more than anyone else. Not that he’s bragging or anything.)

“Hey, Tony. I see you’re the same as ever, then.” The soldier casually held the towel draped around his neck and nodded at the pot in Tony’s hands. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to be working in the shop at two in the morning?”

Tony was having a hard time concentrating on something other than the t-shirt that was practically plastered to Steve’s upper body, but thankfully the obvious aura of “Captain America Disapproves of Your Poor Habits” kind of offset that. “Yeah, well, you’re one to talk, Cap.”

“The difference, Tony, is that Sam and I are going to bed now, not getting up.”

“Hmph.” Tony pouted in response. “Whatever. You guys have fun sleeping, like normal people. I’m going to go do something interesting.” He finally put down the pot, and took a long gulp of the coffee, which unfourtunately was not cool enough quite yet. There went his taste buds.

Steve must have caught his slight wince, because the Gaze of Disapproval had turned into a Frown of Concern. “Be careful, Tony. You’ve had a long day today.” He rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder, like he was making sure Tony couldn’t not pay attention. “I don’t like it when you overwork yourself. Make sure to get some rest, okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to have to drag you out of there, Tony. Remember that one time when…” Sam looked over at Steve, then obviously thought better of speaking. “Well, that was bad.”

It was amazing what the Captain could guilt you into doing, but luckily Tony had practice (even if it was rusty right now) with resisting the man. And Sam may be inching up there on the guilt-powers ladder, but he was still no where near Cap-levels. So instead of turning himself right around and marching back to bed like he suddenly had the urge to, Tony just rolled his eyes and moved away to the elevator.

“I’ll be fine. Anyway, I have JARVIS looking out for me. Don’t worry about it. ‘Night, Cap. Sam.”

He heard them return the sentiment from behind him, before the silver doors slid shut. “Take me to the workshop, JARVIS.” A good long session with no one around but his machines sounded like just what he needed.

~o.O.o~

Steve watched Tony leave, a little worried about his friend. “JARVIS?” he asked. “Please make sure Tony doesn’t accidently hurt himself if he gets too tired.” It had been known, occasionally, to happen. Only on nights when he was severely sleep-deprived, of course, but almost dying had to have taken its toll on the genius.

“Certainly, Captain. Would you like me to alert you if something happens?” the computer replied. It was good to have JARVIS around - he knew that at least someone else was always looking out for Tony.

“That would be great, thanks.” He turned back to Sam, wanting to finish the conversation they had been having before Tony had staggered in and diverted them.

Sam was already looking at him, like he was trying to puzzle something out. “You really care about Tony, don’t you. Not that you don’t care about the rest of the Avengers, but you really like Tony.”

Steve frowned. “I suppose I do, yeah. Tony - he can be difficult, sometimes. And he doesn’t take care of himself very well. He needs someone to be there for him. I’m his friend.” And if there was a little more to it than that, well, Sam didn’t need to know. Tony should be the first to know, eventually, once Steve figured out how to tell him, but until then it wasn’t anybody else’s business.

Either he had convinced Sam, or that sentiment had shown in his expression, because the younger man dropped the issue. “Anyway, I don’t think we need to say anything more about this afternoon. Like I said, Cap, it was mind control. It wasn’t like we really meant any of it. I’m all cool.” he asked instead. It took a moment for Steve to pick up the train of thought from before.

“I just wanted to make sure you know that I fully support Tony’s decision to add you to the team. I think you’ll do great, Sam. You gave me a pretty good workout; I’m hoping we can spar more often.”

Sam was practically glowing by the time Steve had finished. “Sure, Cap! That would be great! Just let me know when - like, any time, seriously.”

Steve smiled and clapped a hand on the Falcon’s shoulder. “Good night, then, Sam.” He waited until the rookie returned the sentiment, then retreated to his new room.

Somehow, even though Avengers Mansion, his old home, was now destroyed, Tony’s tower felt just like it. Maybe he was just imagining it, but he liked to think that it was because it meant the same thing. The Avengers were the first home he’d ever had in this new world, and they were finally together again. Maybe with different people - he still missed Hank and Jan and T’Challa and Carol - but it was still a team. And they even had a few new people - Sam, for one, and Natasha had never really been a part of the team before. And of course, everyone who was back again.

He changed into fresh clothes and put the old ones in the laundry bin. His room looked almost identical to his old one at the mansion. Tony had really done as much as possible to make the place feel right. He assumed just as much care had gone into the other rooms. Tony never was one to stop until everything was perfect. To be honest, it was one of his problems. Being that much of a perfectionist, and one who had enough money that he didn’t have to settle for “good enough”, meant that dealing with him could be tiring, to say the least. And it always made Steve feel left in the dust, unable to stand at Tony’s level. It was one of the reasons he’d left things the way they were between the two of them for so long.

Maybe this new start was a chance, though. Tony had proven that he cared for Steve when he assembled a team for the sole purpose of avenging, then saving him. And he was the one who had convinced the genius that he should take a chance on a new team, anyway. It might be time to take his own advice.

“JARVIS, lights off, please,” he told the room, and the lamp went dark. Steve lay there, in the most comfortable bed he’d ever slept in. Falling asleep was easy now, with the knowledge that the rooms around him were filled with his friends and teammates.

~o.O.o~

A quiet alarm woke him up. “Lights, JARVIS,” he said, running a hand over his face. “What is it?”

“I am sorry to disturb you, Captain, but I believe sir may be in need of some assistance. It’s not urgent, but it has the potential to become so.”

Steve smiled slightly. He knew this would happen. Tony never knew when to stop pushing himself. Pushing the sheets aside and swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he sat up and stretched his arms. He pulled on a pair of boots - shoes were a requirement in Tony’s lab. You never knew where a sharp thing might have rolled onto the floor. Especially when he was working on the armor.

The sun was just starting to lighten the New York skyline, and they were far enough above the ground that none of the perpetual noise of the city could reach them. It gave everything a very serene feel - uncommon, when there were superheroes around - and Steve didn’t bother to turn the lights on as he made his way through the great room and into the elevator.

He entered Tony’s shop cautiously. Barging in was always a bad idea unless there actually was an emergency. At the moment, though, there didn’t seem to be any big cause for concern. Tony was slumped over one of his lab tables, a welding torch - thankfully not on - in his hand. In front of him was an arm of the Iron Man suit, its inner workings bare.

Steve walked up to him and shook his shoulder gently. “Hey, Avenger, time to go to bed. And I mean it this time.”

Tony shifted his head around so he could look blearily up at Steve. “Cap? Wha time’s it?” He was wearing a t-shirt, Steve noticed, but the sleeves were pushed up, so part of the soldier’s hand was touching his skin. It was a little colder than he would have liked, but it was still warm. And it was soft, which seemed strange - but Steve supposed Tony was wealthy enough to make sure he still looked and felt like a C.E.O., even while welding in his dirty workshop.

Steve noticed that his thoughts were heading into uncertain territory, and he pulled himself back on track. Now was not the time for that. “It’s way too early for you to be up, Tony, and you had a long day yesterday. You need some rest. In an actual bed.” He couldn’t resist rubbing his hand against Tony’s shoulder a little.

There was a certain way Tony smiled when he was sleepy enough to let his guard down in a place where he was comfortable, and Steve realized abruptly that he’d missed seeing it over the past couple years.

It was impossible not to smile back. “Come on, Tony, get up. Do you need help getting to bed?” The answer was obvious when Tony tried to stand up straight and ended up almost tipping over. The inventor grabbed hold of Steve’s arm to steady himself and didn’t bother to let go after. He curled up close to Steve, his eyes almost closed.

“I think… might be right ‘bout th’ bed.” At least he was admitting it. Getting Tony to acknowledge that he wasn’t a robot and needed to stop working for short periods was always a chore. His tone was definitely not happy, though. Privately, Steve thought Tony was cute when he grumbled.

Carefully, Steve extracted his arm from his friend’s grip and put it around his shoulders instead. “Yeah, Tony, I am. You almost died today, that would take a lot out of anybody.”

Even with his eyes slipping shut, Tony somehow managed to roll his eyes dramatically. “’m Ir’n Man, Steve, tha’s, like, a Tuesday f’r me.”

Steve guided him over to the elevator. “Then you should be getting even more rest. Working yourself so hard all the time will only make you sick, and you’re miserable when you’re sick.” He tapped the button for the Avengers’ floor, then propped Tony against the railing in the elevator.

The engineer made a noise of protest, at the comment or at Steve detaching himself he wasn’t sure, but obligingly stayed put for the duration of the ride up. Once at the top, though, he reattached himself to the supersolider. Well – more like collapsed against him. “Fine, Ms’r. Spoilsport, take m’ t’ bed.”

Steve instantly felt his face flame up. He was pretty sure Tony was too incoherent to realize exactly how that sounded to Steve, but it hit a little too close to home for him. He cleared his throat, and willed himself to relax. “Come on, then.” He pulled Tony with him through the great room and down the curving hall where their rooms where (thankfully not part of the Avenjet). Depositing the genius in front of his room was a weight off of his shoulders (literally), and he made sure Tony actually went in and offered him a good night before gratefully returning to his room. Another hour’s sleep or so would be nice before his morning routine.

~o.O.o~

A heavy, warm body pressed him down into the bed, and he was cocooned in softness and heat. He had never felt more comfortable, or more safe. He let himself drift, happy to just feel, just let his chest rise and fall with the man’s, just let a hand slide down his side –

He was on his side, suddenly, the man pressed to his back, and he felt hot and needy. The smooth, wonderful hand traveling down his body, lightly brushing nails against his nipple and teasing a gasp out of him, slid inward and laid flat against his stomach. He felt hot breath against the side of his neck, then wet lips just barely trailing against his skin, small wet touches of tongue making him shiver, then a voice in his ear – “Let me take you to bed, Tony-”

Tony sat bolt upright in his bed, clutching at the sheets around his waist. Well. This was a problem.

~o.O.o~

One freaking day, and he was already having dreams. This was a pretty clear sign. Tony pulled on fresh clothes over his damp skin, hair still dripping from his inconveniently necessary shower. Hopefully having all the other people around after Moving In Day would help relieve some of the overwhelming Steve-ness. He fastened the last few buttons on his shirt and did up his tie, before grabbing his jacket and phone and venturing out of the room.

Steve turned to smile at him when he entered the kitchen. “Looking smart there, Tony.” Just like he’d thought, seeing Steve this early scrambled his brain. He wasn’t awake enough for this, so he just ignored it instead. He gratefully snatched the cup of coffee Steve was holding out. After spending so much time apart, he’d forgotten how nice Steve was in the morning.

It was always nice, spending time with Steve, even when neither of them talked. Tony thought about the night before, and how familiar it had all felt, and how comfortable. He caught Steve’s eyes for a minute, and just stared at him. He’d forgotten how blue the soldier’s eyes were. As soon as he caught himself waxing poetically about how their azure color, he broke away from Steve’s gaze.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the contemplative look Steve was giving him, and hoped that didn’t mean he was figuring Tony out. He still looked fond, though, so he wasn’t worrying too much, and certainly not this early in the morning.

He waited until the coffee had started his brain working again before talking. “I actually have to go into the office today, even if it is just ten floors down. I’ve got to talk to the PR team, make sure you guys are recognized as legal residents in case something happens to me, and talk to Fury about the new team. Nothing that will be too difficult, just a little tedious. But what can you do? Anyway, it’s worth all the hassle to have the team back together.”

“Aw, isn’t that sweet. Iron Man does care.”

Hawkeye sauntered in, patting Tony on the shoulder on his way by. “Mornin’, Cap. Good to see some things never change.”

As per usual, Tony ignored everything that came out of Clint’s mouth. It was just easier to not encourage him. “By the way, Barton, Move In Day is next Saturday. You should probably get all your stuff - or just tell me your address, I can have somebody move it.”

The archer scoffed. “Yeah right. I’d rather not have you knowing where my stuff is. I can move all by myself, I’m a big boy. See ya, fearless leaders.” He snagged one of the bagels Tony just now realized were sitting on the counter and slipped away, presumably to sneak off to his super-secret hidey-hole. The genius shrugged; he could understand wanting a place to yourself, even if he had never really had one.

Steve frowned thoughtfully. “I should get my stuff packed up too; I think I’ll do that today. Have a nice day at work, Tony, and don’t annoy the PR people too much. They work way too hard for us.” He clasped his hand on Tony’s shoulder as he walked by in the direction of the rooms, and Tony was suddenly, vividly reminded of the night before, when Steve had come down to the workshop and led him up to his room. He felt a little dizzy for a moment, and shook his head to clear it before he went to work.

Steve’s voice called him back before he made it all the way out, though. “By the way, Tony, don’t work too late tonight. I thought we could do something later. Would dinner be okay?”

Tony blinked in surprise. They’d hung out plenty of times when they were on the old team, but that was usually spur-of-the-moment stuff. Steve sounded more like he had something specific - and elaborate - in mind. (Like a date, his mind whispered, but he shook it off. No need to entertain the impossible.) He nodded, then agreed out loud just in case, and took a moment to enjoy the happy look Steve gave him, and then approached the elevator and took a deep breath. He adjusted the annoying cufflinks, mentally prepared himself for a day spent around normal, sociable people (and Fury), and went to work.

And he certainly didn’t think at all about what Steve had planned for tonight.

~o.O.o~

Steve spent the day fretting. Tony had seemed amenable to the idea of spending dinner together when he brought it up this morning, and he was almost certain that look Tony had given him meant what he wanted it to, but he didn’t know whether to think of it as a date yet or not. He supposed tonight would answer that - that was also assuming that he got up the courage to actually talk to Tony about it. And he had no idea if the place he got them reservations for would be acceptable to Tony, or if the man would even remember to show up in time. There were plenty of times he had forgotten about something important because he was busy working. Hopefully, the fact that he wasn’t working in his lab, but rather doing the paperwork kind of work that he normally gladly left to Ms. Potts, would offset that.

He mostly had the whole of the Avengers levels to himself today, after informing the rest of the team when they should be ready to move in by. He did spend some time feeling out the new training room (it was pretty convenient that Tony, who had been adamant that he didn’t want a new Avengers team, had all of this stuff for the Avengers in his brand new tower). Natasha joined him around three. Even she wouldn’t pass up the chance to play with Tony’s toys.

Steve finished up in the gym at six o’clock. He still had a couple of hours left, but there was no way he was going to let anything make him late. Of course, there was plenty that could make his friend late, but he had already decided not to worry about that part. If Natasha noticed his nerves, she was kind enough not to mention it.

He still wasn’t sure this was a good idea, and he could chicken out any time, but he’d made up his mind. The only thing he was worried about was that if Tony freaked out, he could call off the new Avengers, but Steve was 99 percent sure that wouldn’t happen. After all, Tony had given his word - and Steve knew that Tony really believed the world needed the Avengers. And he also doubted the genius would freak; it had always seemed like Tony was as invested in him as he was in Tony. That was why he was even trying this.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t be nervous, though, so he waited out Tony with a copy of The Hobbit.

~o.O.o~

Tony ended up finishing work at eight. It must have been some kind of record, and he was pretty sure there was a little conspiracy between JARVIS and Pepper to make sure he was done in time for his… whatever with Steve. She shoved him out of the office as soon as she could, reassuring him that she’d take care of anything there was still left to do. Honestly, he was feeling a little intimidated.

He found Steve sitting in the common room, relaxing and reading a book. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be The Hobbit, which was just adorable. And also telling - Steve read Tolkien when he was nervous about something.

“Hey, Steve,” he started, and was met with one of the soldier’s warm smiles. He stood kind of awkwardly as Steve closed the book and stood up to meet him.

“Tony! I’m glad you made it in time. I have reservations for us at eight thirty. Do you need a few minutes, or are you good to go?” Steve was uncharacteristically fidgety, and suddenly his date theory didn’t seem so far-fetched. His friend was dressed up, too - nothing fancy, but obviously good quality clothes. He really liked the burgundy button-up that had to be something Jan made or ordered; it fit him far too well.

Tony thought for a moment, then decided he didn’t want to bother with changing. “Give me just a minute to put my stuff in my room, and then I’m good to go,” he informed Steve. He waited until he received a nod, then as quickly as possible went to his room and freshened up a little. Thankfully, he didn’t smell nearly as bad as he would have if he really had spent the day in his workshop.

He made sure to stay calm when he walked back into the common room. Steve was waiting for him, with a jacket on now, and he eagerly ushered Tony towards the door. “I got us reservations at Caffe Italia, I remember you liked that place.”

He did, in fact, but it seemed a little above Steve’s usual price range, if way below his own. Maybe more evidence that this was a date; his heart suddenly felt like it was in his throat. “I love Caffe Italia, that’s a great idea.”

He heard Steve let out a breath of relief. It was the first indication that Steve was really as nervous about this as he was. He relaxed a little and smiled up at his friend, and got up his courage to put his hand on Steve’s arm to guide him over to one of his less flashy cars.

~o.O.o~

Steve was almost certain Tony had him figured out. They had always touched each other, more than necessary, but that touch on his arm had felt like more. He had made sure Tony knew the touch was welcome. But what had probably really given it away was the obviously private choice of table, which was next to impossible in as small a restaurant as this was.

Across from him, Tony was fidgeting, but he wasn’t itching to leave. It almost seemed like he was waiting for Steve to say something. Normally, Tony had no problems speaking up, and it was kind of endearing to watch him struggle to be smooth and put together the way he always was.

Reaching across the table, Steve caught Tony’s hands. It was the most blatant signal of his intentions that he could manage without just saying it, and he still found himself blushing a little. He stayed quiet when he felt Tony freeze, then slowly maneuver their hands so they were clasped together.

“So I guess…” Tony cleared his throat, finally looking Steve in the eye. “I guess I was reading this right after all.”

Steve couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He leaned in close, so it felt like no one else was around them. “No, Tony. And I guess I was right in reading you.” He rubbed his thumbs over the backs of Tony’s very talented hands, the same way he had rubbed his shoulder just this morning. “I’m so happy you want this too, I think you understand.”

Tony had plenty of smiles. And smirks, and grins. Steve had seen and catalogued all of them. Some of them were a lot more real than others - his Tony Stark smiles were always much too fake for Steve to like. But the softer smile he was giving Steve right now wasn’t one he’d shown him before. It was as real as the big grins he got when something he made worked right, or the proud smiles he had when the team ran smoothly, but it was a lot calmer than any of those. It was just for Steve, and unlike any of those, he was fairly sure Tony didn’t know he was doing it. That made it all the more something to treasure.

After that, the waiter showed up pretty quickly to take their orders, and they didn’t talk about that for the remainder of the meal. One thing that did spotlight the new development was the way their feet stayed tangled together throughout the course of the dinner (and the minor blush he knew Tony was spotting and he was probably as well). But after the food came, they were mostly quiet, and to be honest, Steve enjoyed it that way. There was a slight, non-verbal scuffle over who would pay the check, which Steve was very proud of winning, and Tony rolled his eyes at Steve carefully packaging up the leftovers, and then they left after most of the other customers were long gone.

The soldier hesitated when they got outside, but quickly pushed that away and grabbed Tony’s hand, linking their fingers together. He got a surprised glance, but the genius didn’t seem to mind. He even conceded to letting Steve drive his precious car home, though he refused to carry the leftovers.

“Why now? I mean, it doesn’t seem like a very obvious time.” he asked suddenly, interrupting the quiet inside the car. Probably a strategy - wait to ask until they couldn’t look each other in the eyes while they talked. They’d have to work on that. For now, though, Steve let him have his defensive measures.

“Because, the last time I joined the Avengers, I got a great friend - my best friend in the whole world. I’m hoping that this time, I can gain a great relationship. And I trust that we’re both professional enough that if it doesn’t work out, we can keep working together, and stay friends. But Tony - ” he waited until they were at a light, so he could look over at Tony while he said this “ - I really want this to work out. And I think it will.”

To his surprise, and happiness, Tony didn’t avoid his gaze. Maybe it would be easier to make Tony let him in than he’d thought. He didn’t respond for the rest of the trip, but Steve wasn’t worried. His friend - hopefully more, now - was relaxed and open, not overthinking.

He grabbed the food and put the keys to the car on the little hook, then wrapped his hand around Tony’s and called the elevator to bring them back to the Avengers’ floors. While they were waiting, Tony seemed to get up his nerve.

“I want this to work out too, you know. Just in case you didn’t. Know, I mean.” He turned the full force of one of his best smiles on Steve - not any more or less happy than the little one from the restaurant, but a lot more confident. In response, Steve changed their arms around so his could wrap around Tony’s back.

“I’m glad. And I’m really happy you’re taking this chance - both with the Avengers, and with me.” He squeezed the engineer a little, aware that there was an equally beaming smile on his own face.

“Well, you know me, Steve - I’m always up for something new.” Tony finally sounded like he was back to normal; loud and jubilant and ready for anything. Steve liked the quieter side of Tony he’d gotten to see more of tonight, but this was a large part of who Tony was, and he liked him that way.

They didn’t have to sneak past any of the others upstairs. Most of them were at home, getting ready to move into the tower. Steve wasn't going to worry about that for the moment, though. Instead, he walked Tony to his room (pausing just for a moment to put the leftovers in the fridge), a weird deja vu from last night coming over him. He reminded himself that Tony still had only had a few hours of sleep, and anyway, it was much too early in their relationship to be thinking about things like… well, you know.

He stopped them at Tony’s door and disentangled them. Tony smirked up at him - and it was a smirk, now. “You know, traditionally, this would be when you gave me a good night kiss, Cap,” he teased, and Steve blushed. He thought about it for a minute, then gave in. He wanted to, Tony wanted to, and there was really no harm in it.

For a moment, he almost forgot how to do this properly. It had been a long time since he’d kissed anyone, and he got a little too caught up in the wanting to make it perfect. Then he realized he was overthinking, gave himself a mental shake, and leaned in.

His hands went on either side of Tony’s face, and he tilted their heads so there wouldn't be any awkward nose-bumping. Not that he thought Tony would let any kiss be awkward. He reminded himself to keep the kiss slow, then let himself enjoy it.

It wasn’t nearly as soft as kissing a girl - the feeling of Tony’s goatee was very strange for a moment, and his lips were much less full and smooth. But it was still perfect. He drank in Tony’s cologne, and the underlying smell of metal and fire and grease that probably never really came off of his skin, and the feel of his warm, moist lips that gave just enough and then pushed back. It was so lovely, and if he’d had any doubts about wanting Tony as a man before then, they would have been blown away. As it was, it was just him that was blown away.

Eventually, he was the one who had to break the kiss. If he’d left it to Tony, they could have been standing there for hours (or, he thought secretly, maybe inside the bedroom already). Tony made a disappointed sound, but allowed Steve to draw back, after a second short kiss. He noticed the hands on his hips, and didn't bother to move them just yet.

Tony looked a little flustered, even though the kisses hadn't been intense at all. Maybe he just felt the same as Steve - relieved that they had finally done that, and at the same time astonished. Whatever it was, he was showing that soft, content expression again, and Steve knew he had done good.

“Goodnight, Tony,” he whispered, and smoothed down Tony’s cheek before moving back.

“Night, Steve,” the engineer said, just as quiet, and Steve was positive that he wouldn't have to worry about Tony getting up at three in the morning tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of rushing towards the end, due to the lateness, but I hope it reads as a coherent piece throughout. I tried to keep them as in character for the cartoon as I could. I hope you like it, sara_holmes!
> 
> (Oh, and just as a side-note, Caffe Italia is a real place, just not in New York City. The food there id divine.)


End file.
